A wide variety of objects are adhered or bonded to other objects or surfaces without the use of mechanical fasteners. Depending on the type of object being secured, various fixatives suitable to the particular application are employed, such as mortars, mastics, glues, epoxies, tapes, cements, polymers, cyanoacrylates, urethanes, silicones, solders, and even paint, among others.
In the construction and building context, decorative, protective, or functional coverings are used as a final finished surface on floors, walls, ceilings, and the ground. Such finish coverings typically include ceramic tile, porcelain tile, clay tile, glass tile, stone, brick, wood, or other ridged or semi-ridged material. Such finish coverings are often composed of multiple individual units, installed to form a continuous surface. Finish coverings are also commonly installed both inside or outside a building enclosure, and are often bonded or adhered to a structural substrate with the intent that the finish covering be permanently fixed in place. Some materials and objects are very durable, with long expected life, and secured to surfaces with the intent they be permanently affixed. These materials may be unique to a particular installation either because of innate qualities of the covering material from a particular batch or manufacturing run, because of weatherization, because of wear, or because the covering material is vintage, antique, or simply has been discontinued from manufacture and no longer available.